The story about a man named Jeff Tracy
by DanishGirl04
Summary: This is the story about a man with the name Jeff Tracy. About how he change and how he learned that children wasn’t always a bad thing. Alternative univers where the brothers aren’t Jeff’s biological children and where he never married Lucy.
1. Prologue

**So I decided to write an alternative universe story, so I hope you will enjoy it. I don't own the characters. And I hope you like this alternative univers thing. I do like the idea, so I hope you'd do as well. This is just like a start on the story. And that is why the chapter is so short. I don't think this would change much if this was actually the backstory in the series, but let's see where this story brings us. The univers is some kind of combo of the original show and the reboot so you know it**

Jefferson Tracy. That's was the name of our main character. He was 30 years old, rich and famous. He was the first man on Mars and he had his own business: Tracy Enterprise. He was already a billionaire and he had everything you could dream of. Except for a girlfriend or a wife, maybe a family as well. Well, he had had a girlfriend 5 years ago. She was the most beautiful woman you could dream of and he was sure they would be together forever. But no, Lucille broke up with him a summer night in 2028. After that he decided to never date so he wouldn't break his heart again. A thing Jeff also hated was children. They where noisy and stupid most of the time. Well Jeff didn't hate children, he just disliked them and would never want any. He didn't have a problem with his butler's 6 year old daughter, he just didn't want any of his own. Toddlers and teenagers was the worse age category of children if you asked Jeff. He didn't had anything against babies when they where asleep and children was okay if they didn't disturbed him. Well he thought he'll never would get children.

Jeff was living in the same city as his mom, dad and 2 younger brothers who where 20 and 14. They lived on a ranch and Jeff had been living with them until he was 18, he joined the army a few years and then became an astronaut. When he was on earth he was working on building his own business, that is what we now knew as Tracy Enterprise. There isn't much more to say. Jeff never gave people permission interview him or take photos of him. Only his name, age, birthday and a few other things where known about Jefferson, or Jeff as he preferred to be called.

This is the story of a man named Jeff Tracy, about how he changed his mind and his sights on some things. This is the story of a family and it starts a rainy and cold spring evening in 2033...

**Hope you will stick around to the first chapter of the actual story, this was more like an introduction to the principle of the story, and sorry because it is so short the first chapter.**


	2. How everything started to change

**Okay, I just started on the official chapter 1, because it is here the story actually starts. Enjoy, I don't own the characters.**

Jeff was sitting in some fancy restaurant and was eating dinner with his personal assistant Chase Barnes. They where just talking about business and stuff. "What are your plans for the weekend Jeff?" Chase looked over at his boss and old friend. Jeff had less than 10 friends. Well there was Kyrano, his butler. Chase, his person assistant. Lee Taylor, his best friend and partner when they both worked for NASA. Then there where Julian Anderson, Jeff's doctor and also a good friend. There where also Mike Anderson, Julian's big brother and another friend of Jeff. There where also Casey, Jeff's only female friend left. There where also Hiram Hackenbacker, a fantastic inventor who sometimes helped Jeff. Jeff only had 7 friends. Chase found that kinda sad. NO! Very sad. Chase knew Lucy kinda ruined Jeff's confidence, but it was not only her fault. Chase didn't blame her, but he didn't thought of her as innocent to this either.

"Relaxing, maybe take Lee out for a drink" Chase wasn't satisfied with Jeff drinking almost every weekend but he could forbid his friend to do it, he wasn't Jeff's mother or father. And it wasn't their fight either. Jeff was a grown up man, not a teenager. "Are you sure it is a good idea to drink every weekend?" Chase's green eyes met Jeff's blue. "Why do you question what I want to do in my spare time? It is my life, not yours" Chase sighed. Jeff sound a bit annoyed, probably a long day. "I was just curious okay?" They started to eat again.

"This weather is only good for one thing, catching colds" Chase agreed with Jeff. It was raining and cold outside. "When does we see actual spring weather?" Jeff nodded. "At least 5 people is working home because of a cold today" Jeff told his friend. "Lucky me, I drove here, what about you?" Chase asked. Jeff answered his friend that he had walked to the restaurant. "You just get sick Jeff, you want a ride home?" Jeff shook his head. "Nah, I rather walk, it is nice to just be yourself for those 40 minutes, I just need that today" Chase nodded, he respected his friend's choice. "Well, it was nice talking a bit with you, I need to get home now, you know how my sister is" Jeff nodded and waved goodbye to his friend, who already was wearing his jacket again. "Bye bye Jeff" Chase left the restaurant.

Jeff ignored the glances he got from some girls when he paid and he left the restaurant himself too. He was holding an umbrella and listened to what happened around him. He could see the few stars that already had appeared on the sky. Well it was also after 9:00 PM, so it was starting to get late. Jeff looked at his watch. _9:35 PM already? Time has been flying. _Jeff yawned. He had woken up at 4:00 AM and couldn't get back to sleep, so he was tired.

His phone started to ring and he answered the call. "You are talking with Jeff Tracy" Jeff kept walking while he talked. "Good evening Lee, how are you?" Jeff was glad to hear from his best friend, that meant Lee just had gotten home from the moon. Jeff didn't knew when it would happen so he kinda lied to Chase, he just didn't want to do anything this weekend. "Good to hear, what are you doing?" Jeff was still looking at the sky. "Good to hear... me? Well I am on my way home. I hope Kyrano's daughter is asleep, she is the last thing I need to see right now". "No, I don't hate children, I am just not a fan of them" Jeff rolled his eyes. "Can we talk later? Good, bye bye" Jeff stopped the conversation.

He kept walking. He was soon home, only 15 minutes left. That was when he heard it. Someone was crying... "... a baby" Jeff decided to ignore the sound, plus the baby's mother was probably already trying to get the kid to stop. He was still walking. The baby was still crying, the sound only got louder because he came closer to the baby. There weren't anything wrong with a baby who where crying so he didn't thought much of it. It was first when he realized that he had stopped. On his left side there where an alley. Then he realized why there where something wrong with the alley. The crying came from there.

Jeff became a bit curious because of that. He quickly looked around to be sure no one was around. It wouldn't be good for him if anyone took a picture of him walking into a dark, dirty alley in the late evening. Jeff took a step forward. Yes, the crying was clearly coming from here. Jeff took another step. He looked around in the alley. "Are there anyone?" He tried to ask. His only answer was the crying. Jeff was a bit annoyed by the crying baby but he was also concerned. Why was there a baby in a dark alley? That was not right. Jeff took a couple of more steps and then turned his head. He looked down at a box. A little infant was laying inside the box with a blanket on. The baby kept crying. The little boy or girl couldn't be more than two months. Jeff looked at the baby and decided to wait a few minutes to see if anyone would come and take the infant.

When he had waited in more than ten, Jeff lifted the infant up to keep him warm. A note fell out from the blanket. "Dear person who find the annoying brat here" Jeff didn't like what he was reading but kept reading the letter out loud. "If you find the boy alive, keep him if you want, or just let him be and die. I really don't care. If you find him dead, he just deserved." Jeff could feel the anger inside him. He may not like children but he still had a heart. You don't abandon a baby outside, especially not when it is so cold. "Here are a few things about him. He don't have a name because he doesn't deserve it. He was born 4th of April 2033" that was the letter. "He is only 40 days old..." Jeff already hated the mother of this boy. Who leaves an infant like that and in some way wish the kid died.

Jeff made sure the little boy was warm when he started to walk again. He would bring the infant to the police station together with the letter and let them find somewhere for the baby and probably get them to find the monster who where mother to the boy. At least the boy was quiet now. Jeff hadn't looked at the boy before now. The kid had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Well they didn't look the same because the eyes where darker and the hair was a bit lighter than Jeff's but they still had that in common.

Jeff arrived at the police station around 10:12 PM, a few police officers where still at work. "What can we... Mr Tracy" the policeman nodded at Jeff. "So... I found this kid and this note attached to his blanket..." Jeff gave the letter to the man so he could read it. "James, come here and read this" another policeman went over to Jeff and read the letter. "What a bitch" the policeman told his coworker who agreed. "What can you do for the infant?" Jeff really wanted to go home and forget this. "There is no place nearby this town Mr Tracy, no foster homes, we would have to drive at least 5 hours because there is no space at the foster homes there are in this area"

"And that means?" Jeff asked the policemen. Jeff had an idea about where this conversation was heading and he didn't like it. "You have to take care of him until tomorrow where we will start to look for a home for the baby, until we have found one you would take care of him" Jeff didn't like that answer. "What if I don't want to do that?" Jeff looked at them again. "Then you would be as horrible as the mother" Jeff wasn't cruel, he just disliked children. But fine... he could do this for a few days right? Plus Kyrano could take care of the infant. "Fine, but only until you find somewhere for him" the policemen agreed.

Jeff's phone started to ring. "Yes Kyrano?" He answered the phone while still holding the baby. "Where are you Mr Tracy, you should be home by now. It is past 10:30 PM already!" Jeff looked at his watch. Kyrano was right. He had texted him before he left the restaurant. "Yeah, sorry about that Kyrano" Jeff looked down at the baby. "What on earth had happened since you are so late?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "I am only 40 minutes late". Only and only... 40 minutes was still a long time. "Only!? Mr Tracy what had happened? Should I come and pick you up?" Kyrano was concerned about his friend's health.

"You better pick me up... but nothing serious had happened Kyrano, I just found a baby" Jeff moved the phone from his ear. He didn't want to ruin his ears. "YOU JUST FOUND A BABY!?!" Yup, he was right. _Great choice of words Jefferson Tracy_. The infant started crying. _Thank you Kyrano!_ "Crap, just come Kyrano, we are at the police station" Jefff turned his phone off. "Shhh" Jeff tried to get the baby to stop. "Kiddo please" Jeff felt so awkward and out of place trying to calm the crying baby. But somehow the baby stopped. "Thank you kiddo" Jeff kept rocking the baby. The baby looked up at Jeff. "You should probably name him" the policeman called James suggested. "But he isn't mine..." Jeff looked towards James. "Yeah, but that would probably make it a bit easier for you and your butler when you talk about the kid until we find him a home... unless you took him in, not adopted him but more like what Bruce Wayne did in the beginning with Richard Grayson, from Batman" Jeff nodded. "Yeah, never going to happen. I don't want a child" Jeff sighed.

"Well I respect your decision, but let's see, you don't know if you change your mind" James told Jeff. "I just call him Scott Carpenter, named after that astronaut" Jeff looked at the baby. The name suited the infant.

After about 10 minutes, Kyrano showed up in a black car. Jeff took Scott with him. He was surprised to see there was a car seat for a baby inside his car. "It was Tintin's old one" Kyrano explained his surprised boss and friend. Jeff placed Scott inside the car seat and sat down beside the baby. Jeff explained the situation to his butler who understood it. They drove home in silence.

Jeff wasn't surprised that Kyrano already had prepared a room for Scott, Jeff knew there was something there couldn't be explained about Kyrano, but Jeff didn't care, it made Kyrano special.

Jeff placed the baby in the crib and closed the door to the room. "Okay, you take the baby monitor thing, because it isn't my child" Jeff left Kyrano and went into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee, something there always comforted Jeff when he was stressed. He was a bit surprised to see that his butler's daughter was awake. "Good evening Mr Tracy" the girl bowed for her father's boss. "I told you and your father to just call me Jeff, and it is more like night Tintin" Jeff tried to smile to the girl and somehow succeeded without it looked too... forced. "Sorry M- Jeff" Tintin gave a smile to Jeff as well. "It doesn't matter, just try to remember it, sleep well Tintin" Jeff didn't believe what he was doing. Normally he would try to talk as little as possible to the girl. _Scott... are the infant cursed or something? _

Tintin was shocked, she had never thought she would hear Jeff Tracy talking to her so... nicely. "Are you unwell Jeff?" Tintin looked worried at Jeff. "Maybe... I don't actually know. Something inside me has changed. That's for sure" Jeff nodded. Tintin smiled and went back to bed. _Well... she didn't seem so irritating anymore. Maybe Scott is cursed... in a good way. Still I am not keeping him. He is not my responsibility... but I need a heir for Tracy Enterprise some day... NOPE don't even think that. Scott is not staying here... why did I choose a name for him anyways... it was a mistake. _Jeff somehow smiled while he thought the things through. He was sure right now that Scott wasn't staying here after they found a foster home or a foster family. Jeff was just not the right person to become a parent.

_I could always sleep on it for a few days...? _Jeff nodded a little. He hadn't even drink the coffee he had made. Jeff went to bed and fell asleep.

**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO**

Jeff didn't know what time it was when he woke up. He glanced over at his alarm clock. "8:03 AM... shit! I am late!" Jeff sat up. He looked at his phone. Chase had tried calling him over 10 times the past 2 hours... Jeff always showed up at TE around 6:00 AM. Jeff took his phone and turned it on. "I could just call in sick... but I really don't sound sick... what to do...? He would know something is off if I show up so late..." Jeff thought for a bit. _Well... I couldn't say I had a cold or the flu... and he know I would show up if I only had thrown up once... so I can't say so puked... and I would also show up if I had nausea... and a Kyrano would be mad if I did stay home if I wasn't sick... and people could find out I was faking... come on Jeff Tracy, something easy but still enough to stay home... _Jeff didn't feel like working today either.

It wasn't because he wanted to stay home with Scott, Jeff was just exhausted. He hadn't felt exhausted in years now. "Shit I am already old..." Well he saw 30 as old. _So... there we have it! Kyrano would not let me go to work and Chase would want me to stay home if I actually had this... genius Jeff. _Jeff smiled a bit. He knew he was going to get himself to think he was sick too if this was going to work, he had been a student before, and most children hates school and had faked sick before. Plus, Jeff had faked sick with this at least 5 times, piece of cake. Jeff smiled.

Jeff prepared himself to do it, Kyrano must still think Jeff had gotten to work, else he would already had been up to wake Jeff up. Jeff picked up his phone and called Chase. Jeff laid back and waited for Chase to pick his phone up. When it didn't happen, Jeff placed the phone on the bedside table and closed his eyes. _Maybe I should keep Scott... it would give me a lot of excuses when I don't want to work... and he don't seem that bad... we see in about a week, or until police finds him a home. Then I will choose if I take Scott in and becomes his guardian or not. Yeah... let's wait a little to see- ah the phone. _Jeff opened his eyes and answered the phone.

"Good morning Chase..." Jeff tried to sound tired. He did succeed with it. "Good morning Jeff... is everything okay?" Chase was concerned about his friend, he had been that. "No... I am so exhausted... have not been able to sleep the past 5 hours..." Jeff kept acting. Chase seemed to believe him, that was good news for Jeff.

"Why could you not sleep Jeff?" Chase asked, he had an idea about what the answer was. "Bad diarrhea... I am sorry... maybe the cold weather or something I ate... sorry got to go" Jeff turned his phone off. _Okay... he seemed to believe me. _Jeff smiled and looked at the message Chase had send him. "Hope you get better soon" Jeff read it out loud. Now he only needed to make Kyrano believe him.

**I just really wanted the first real chapter out, so I finish the chapter like this. Plus I should really continue the other story I am working at, that one has like 3 chapters right now, plus the chapter here is pretty long for something I wrote. Enjoy this until the next chapter is up.**


	3. Spending time together

** Finally part 2, I love this idea, there will maybe in the future be other stories in this univers where it is sat between chapters in this story? This is just the overall timeline of the story I guess. And because of the time skip from part 1 to part 2 is like this big, I am not good a writing so young characters, I can handle writing 5 and 6 years old, but not much younger than that. So 3/4 of the rest of the brothers are older than Scott when they get adopted, because Jeff adopts them at some point. ENJOY!**

Jeff was working behind his desk in the living room. He was keeping an eye on Scott, the 6 year old was laying on the floor and was drawing on some paper. Jeff had a huge surprise for the kid when he turned 7, which he did soon. Jeff was seeing Scott as his son. Jeff liked the kid very much, and he had started to feel that Scott calling him sir was wrong. The boy saw him as a parent and Jeff saw him as his son, of course he was going to adopt the boy at some point.

Scott had gotten home early from school because in his class they had ended with only being 6 students in the morning, and then one of them went sick home, so Scott had been home since 11:30 AM. Jeff had taken his things and went home to work from there so Scott could do what he wanted at home. Kyrano and Tintin was on a trip so it was only Scott and Jeff. "Sir?" Scott looked up at Jeff. "Yes kid?" Jeff smiled back at Scott. "Uhm... I know you are not my parent... only my guardian but... do you want to watch a movie with me this evening?" Jeff was still smiling when he answered. "Of course Scott, which movie was you thinking of?" Jeff answered Scott's question with another question.

"Just a Disney movie sir" Scott looked at Jeff. "We find one later" Scott looked to happy when Jeff agreed to watch a movie with him. That melted Jeff's heart. Scott continued playing. Jeff looked back at his computer. He hated work right now.

Jeff looked up when Scott laid down on the couch a little after their lunch. "Everything all right Scott?" Jeff asked. The kid just nodded. Jeff yawned. He hadn't been able to sleep most of the night so he was exhausted. Jeff really didn't believe everything was alright but that was probably because he cared about the boy. A year ago he would had believed the boy without doubt, but now... he cared so much for the boy.

Jeff finished work about an hour later and Scott was asleep. Jeff smiled and sat down beside the boy and turned the television on. He then found something to watch and leaved it on. He looked at Scott again, ran fingers through the familiar brown hair. Scott moved a bit but was still sleeping. Jeff placed a blanket over the sleeping boy and placed Scott's head in his lap. Moments like this meant a lot to Jeff, it wasn't often he had time to just relax with the boy, he hoped that would change when he officially adopted Scott. A lot of people didn't think he actually cared about the boy, especially people to those fine banquets he took part in. They found it funny or weird that he had taken the boy ind. Jeff had heard them calling Scott names too. At least that was when he didn't bring the kid along, which he did rarely. People at TE - Tracy Enterprise - was at least more kind to the idea of him having Scott. But he was also their boss so that could be the reason? Jeff just became mad about people didn't even gave him or Scott a chance. He liked the kid, he had changed him to a better person.

He stopped thinking about it when he felt a pair of blue eyes looked at him. "Was it a nice nap Scott?" Jeff turned the sound off on the television and looked back at Scott. "Yeah... it was nice" Scott yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I felt asleep sir... I was just so tired..." Scott sat up. "No need to apologize Scott, everyone gets tired once in a while and needs a nap" Jeff turned the tv off. "Really? Also you and Kyrano?" Scott looked into Jeff's blue eyes. "Also me and Kyrano, especially me after a long and boring meeting" Scott laughed a bit. "Why do you go to them then?" Scott looked again at Jeff, now with a tilted head. He didn't understand adults. Now it was Jeff's turn to laugh. "You see, I have to do it, well because of my work, do you understand?" Scott nodded. "Yeah... but why do you work as what you are working as then? Kyrano told me you shouldn't work as something you don't like to work as" Jesus children asks a lot of questions if asked Jeff. "You see, I like my job most of the time so I do like it" Scott nodded again. "Why don't you just fake sick then, if you don't want to go to the meeting?" Jeff sighed. "It isn't working that way, faking sick isn't the solution on everything thing" Jeff still looked at Scott. "But you have faked sick a lot the past few years?" Jeff almost slapped himself. Scott drove him crazy. "That isn't my point..." Scott looked at Jeff again. "But what is your point then?" Scott asked. He knew he irritated Jeff in some way but thought it was a bit funny. "Doesn't matter..." Jeff walked over to his desk again.

"What are you doing?" Scott looked at Jeff again. "Putting my stuff away, what do you want for dinner?" Jeff placed his laptop and files in a drawer in the desk. "Can we get pizza?" Jeff nodded. "Of course Scott" Scott smiled again. "What time is it?" Scott asked. "3 PM" Jeff looked at his watch. "I love you sir" Jeff smiled and hugged Scott. "Love you too Scott"

**End of chapter, sorry it took so long, but here it is, next chapter maybe is a continuation of this chapter. Have a good day. Plus I am going to start on a new story, mostly fluff so, another reason why this will take some time to continue.**


	4. Sorry

**I don't know when I am going to continue this story, I really don't feel like writing more of it, sorry about it but I really don't want to right now. Maybe I will continue this but I don't know when. Or I maybe just abandon this as it is. I am really sorry if someone actually liked the story. There is also a big chance that I will rewrite the newest chapter there is standing as chapter 3 completely. I am just not happy with it. Stay safe and I hope I can continue the story in a better way:).**


End file.
